A New Life: Ba Sing Se
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Everyone's settled down since Sozin's Comet. But just because Azula and Firelord Ozai are imprisioned, that doesn't mean that anything might not go up in flames. As drama rises, it brings friendsips close and relationships even closer.
1. The Lake

**My first Avatar story! Yay, I'm excited on how it turns out.**

**This story is based on the _movie_ since I love Noah Ringer and he and Nicola Peltz are perfect for each other. (As are Aang and Katara) :) And an addition to that, have you _seen_ him with his normal hair?**

**This story takes place a few years after Sozin's Comet. Aang's 17, Katara's 19, Sokka's 20, Suki's 20, Zuko's 20, and Toph's 17. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all live together in the same home they stayed in while they were in Ba Sing Se. Azula and Firelord Ozai are still imprisioned in the Fire Nation.**

**So basically everything's relaxed and everyone's settled down. Waterbenders, Firebenders, and Earthbenders are now living in the same town without hurting each other most of the time. The population all over the world is finally diversed and they're able to live amongst each other.**

**Pairings: Aang/Katara (of course), Sokka/Suki, Zuko/Mai, then eventually Zuko/Ty Lee**

**

* * *

**

Aang woke up early on a Saturday morning feeling relieved of any signs of stress. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked over and saw a sleeping Katara laying next to him. A small smile played across his lips. He pulled a long, brown lock behind her ear and pressed his lips gently against her cheek.

At his touch, she rolled over on her back, slowly, her eyes still closed.

"Aang?" She barely whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Katara." He told her softly, touching her face. "It's early."

"Where're you going?" Her eyes opened a little.

"Down to the lake just outside of town." He told her as he got up to get dressed. "I won't be long."

She considered that for a minute as she watched him. Her mind was working slightly slower since she was half-conscious. She knew him too well, so him being alone to get his mind off of things didn't worry her in the least. She knew where the lake was by heart, and could see why he would want to go there this early.

"Okay," She murmured, yawning.

Aang smiled. When he was fully dressed, he walked back over to her. Leaning down, he kissed her longingly. Slowly, Katara's hands reached up to the nape of his neck as she kissed him back. His hands cupped her face; as one hand stayed on the side of her neck, the other sild down her arm, making her shiver a little.

"Hurry back." Katara whispered when their lips parted.

"I will." Aang said, pulling away.

As he headed out of the room, Katara said, teasingly, "Don't run over any cabbages." After hearing him laugh, she drifted off to sleep.

Aang, with his lips still slightly tingling from the kiss, slipped out of the house silently. He decided not to take Appa, but to take his air glider. The air felt good on his face as it pushed his hair back. He was glad to let his hair grow out after the war, so he can experiance this, and Katara loves it as much as he does. He wasn't twelve anymore, that's for sure. Almost as tall as Sokka, Aang was a few inches taller than Katara. It amuses him now that Toph was still the shortest.

Arriving at the lake within 6 minutes, he landed smoothly on the shore. After putting his glider down, Aang removed the top half of his garmets until he stood shirtless. Then, standing in front of the water, he closed his eyes, his hands uplifting in concentration. His emotions began to flow, like water, and he was waterbending-making the water rise and fall at his will. He continued to do the same, calm pattern. Nothing big, nothing that would disturb anyone else in the city, who possibly slept.

His thoughts were absolutely clear, except for two things-Katara and the movements the water he made. His muscles in his back receded and came back together like the water did. Time seemed to have passed by quickly, because he felt the sun on his face. It was clearly a distraction, but he didn't break. His eyes didn't open. But the warmth made it more relaxing to him, and the sun itself helped. A lot.

He breathed in through his nose, then slowly out through his mouth. That was the best technique of breathing, so he was told by Toph. Like if you were running, you wouldn't be as out of breath if you didn't breath in and out of your mouth all the time. That, too, helped him. And not only did he feel like water...but he felt like air too...

* * *

The sun was almost halfway in the sky when Aang broke his concentration a few hours later. The sky was clear of any clouds, the weather felt nice on his skin, and the air had a soft breeze. Aang opened his eyes and sighed, his hands finally falling slowly back to his sides. The water of the lake now moved along at its own accord.

Putting his garmets back on, he took his glider again, and soared off into the air. It took him less time to get back home.

He followed the sounds of earthbending to the back porch. Indeed, Toph was practicing her earthbending. Suki was sitting in Sokka's lap and they were talking and laughing, and Katara was sitting down in a chair, drinking out of a coconut.

"Hey, twinkle toes." Toph greeted without looking in his direction. Everyone stopped what they were doing at her greeting to look at Aang.

"Hey, Toph." Said Aang, tossing his glider to the side as Katara got up, smiling at him. Putting her drink on the table, she ran down the steps and into Aang's awaiting arms. They hugged each other briefly before their lips met as if no one was there but them. He could taste the coconut drink on her lips.

"Did you have fun?" Katara asked him. "Or is that overstating it?"

"No." Aang laughed. "I did have fun. It was very nice. You could've come with me."

"I didn't know you wanted me to come."

"You didn't ask."

They both laughed, harmonizing each other.

Toph sent a boulder flying at Aang's head, Katara yelped, but Aang, sensing it through his feet, pushed his hand out. The rock split in two when it barely touched him.

"Toph!" Katara almost snapped. Sokka burst out laughing; Suki hit him playfully on the arm, making him pout.

Aang, however, wasn't bothered.

"Is that a _challenge_, earthbender?" Aang asked, cocking his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Only if you_ think _it is, _airhead_bender." Toph smirked back, her eyes on the ground, her hands balled up into fists.

"Did she just call me an airhead?" Aang asked Katara, Sokka, and Suki.

"I believe she did!" Sokka gasped rather girly. "Oh no she di'in't!"

"Oh yes she di'id!" Said Suki through giggles.

Aang turned back to Toph. "Alright then." He got in the proper position. "Bring it on."


	2. Water VS Earth

Toph smirked.

"Aang..." Katara said, slowly. "Don't. She's just playing you."

"You're saying that as if I'm the bad guy." Toph said to her, sensing her expression. "What, you think I'm gonna hurt your little boyfriend? Your _Avatar _boyfriend? The _master_ of _all four elements_?" She snorted. "Please."

Katara tensed, her hand nearly balling up as the water nearest her began to rise.

"Katara..." Said Sokka knowingly. As he said it, Aang reached back for her wrist and held it; the water immediately ceased.

"She won't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about." Aang reassured her. "Just a little one-on-one."

"I know." Katara said. "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what _are_ you worried about?" Aang, Sokka, and Toph asked in unison.

"Um...well..." She hesitated. "I'm..._worried_ about...if..." She looked at Toph. "She'll be able to handle me. _Or_ the two of us at once."

Aang's eyes widened as Toph's tightened.

"_Please_, waterbender." Toph snorted again. "I bet I can take you on with my hands tied behind my back. _Less_ than a minute even!"

"I'll take that bet." Katara told her boldly, stepping forward until she was at Aang's side. "No string's attached."

"_Ha!" _Toph laughed. "I like to see _you_ try to beat a champion! Sticking up for your boyfriend, huh? Well, since we never really had a good one on one, I might go easy on you."

"Don't hesitate to."

Aang leaned over to Katara and whispered,"Are you sure you want to do this, Katara? Toph can be pretty rough. She might not stop until you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Katara said, looking braver than she felt. "In fact, I'll need no help. I'll take the challenge for you, then _prove _to her that I can be as tough as she is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Toph said loudly and impatiently, backing away a few feet, cracking her knuckles.

"Good luck." Aang muttered.

"Right." Katara said. "But one thing first-" She took his face in her hands and crashed her lips against his surprised ones ,briefly, before pulling away and joined Toph in the center field; determination rang in her ears.

"I don't like this idea." Said Aang.

"I do." Said Sokka as he walked up to him with a bowl of rice. Through chewing:"Howb much you bwana bet? I'd shay Toph, dough Katawa ib my wittle sister."

"No one's betting anyone anything." Said Suki as she stood next to Sokka. "It's already enough as it is."

"Suki's right." Said Aang.

The three watched intently as Katara and Toph got in their proper positions. Katara put her hair in a ponytail.

"Afraid your hair will get tied up?" Toph teased.

"At least I _have_ hair." Katara muttered.

Toph heard, and made a furious move with her feet. Katara saw the earth rush towards her and didn't have enough time to react; she tripped and fell on her face. Laughing until she turned red, Toph got ready to make her next move, which Katara barely dodged. As she skinned her knees, Katara shot a wave of water at Toph, making it freeze on her feet. Toph broke out of it, and sent rocks to Katara's head. Katara used the ice, and the rock and ice broke into rubble on the ground.

"Has anyone told you you're a pain?" Katara nearly yelled at her, splashing water in Toph's face.

"I've been told." Toph laughed, and a boulder, halfway underground, hit Katara square in the chest, and pushed her back. Sokka yelped and ducked as Katara's body flew past him and bumped into the hardness of the house.

_She'll be okay, she'll be okay_. Aang thought frantically as she got up.

Katara formed a path of ice, and slid across it, as if she had an invisible surfboard, and shot icicles as Toph's head. One hit Toph on the nose and she staggered, but kept her ground.

_That's it_. Toph thought. _No more Ms. Nice Girl_.

She became the earth, her whole body turning into rock. Then, she lung herself at Katara, hurting every inch of her she could reach. Katara then knew she couldn't fight her, but she tried. Feeling hopeless, she started to give up. Aang now saw blood across Katara's forehead and her arms too, all bruised up.

"STOP!" He bellowed. Making only one move, a huge boulder hit Toph, causing her to fall down, which made her turn back into her own skin. Aang sent a swerve of air and water at Toph, and she fell back down.

"Cheater!" Toph complained. "Interference!"

Aang didn't care. He was already at Katara's side on his knees.

"EARTH. IS. SUPERIOR!" Toph yelled in victory. Suki started for her, and Toph's face fell blank at once. She knew Suki wasn't one to be messed with.

"Katara-" Aang started, touching her as lightly as possible.

"Aang, I'm fine." Said Katara, her stratchy, bloody hands touched his neck, their foreheads touching ever so slightly. "It's just a little scratch."

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have...you shouldn't have...-"

"Just please." She begged. "Take me inside so I can heal."

Aang obeyed and picked her up in his arms. "I'll do it. I'll heal you myself."

And with that, he carried her inside and headed to their room. He set her down gently on the bed, then sat down close to her, examining all of the damage. He slightly winced as his eyes searched her over.

"Am I that bad?" Katara asked in a quiet giggle.

"Well..." Aang nodded. "Yeah. No offense." He paused, then added,"You're still beautiful."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Now, I'll be right back." He got up. "Don't move."

Katara nodded as he left. She counted to twenty when he returned with a bowl of water. He resumed his spot next to her, putting the bowl between them. With a wave of his hand, the water rose. He put it where the flow of the blood was heaviest, which was on the side of her head. Freezing the water for a few seconds, he then did the same thing to her arms and knees.

"Now..."Aang muttered self-consciously. He got up and went to his drawer and pulled out a few white strips that looked alot like bandages. Returning to her, he wrapped her two arms, separately, in the strips; then her left leg.

He saved her head for last. After wrapping the last strip, slightly thicker than the others, gingerly, around her head, he pulled strands of hair down where they should be, since they were already all over the place because of Toph's doing. When her hair looked just right, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"There." He said, quite satisfied with himself.

"Thanks." She muttered. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him, fully aware of her sore lips. Aang was aware of that too, and he tried to be as gentle as he possibly could as he kissed her back. They kissed for a minute before Aang pulled away and stood, pulling Katara to her feet.

"No more fights with Toph." Aang told her, his eyes wary. Katara hesitated.

"Okay." She said. "I won't fight with Toph anymore. But _she_ started it."


End file.
